Irrationality
by LokiKitteh
Summary: Eleven years in the future and not much has changed. You now, except for the fact that Tony has a daughter. What happens when irrational situations happen to the team? With they fall apart or stay together? Of course, nothing is ever as it seems and when the team gets involved, who knows what's going to happen next. Loki/OC But it has a lot of the team/Loki in it so no worries.
1. Prologue

**So, I had an idea for a fanfiction but I wasn't really sure if I would post it or not. Therefore, I ended up just posting this prologue. **

**I want to know if anyone thinks this may be worth continuing? And yes, it will be Loki/OC but it will contain all of the other Avengers.**

* * *

The world is still nearly the same as it was 11 years ago when Loki had first attacked Earth. Soon after Thor had brought Loki back to Asgard Thor had returned. He told the team, including Fury, that Loki had been returned to the Chitauri as punishment. They had been furious at first but eventually had shrugged it off and went back to their daily lifes, saving the world and everything.

When Thor returned though, he told the team that his father wished to see them and the team had no choice but to oblige, following Thor back to the golden realm of Asgard. The Allfather had granted them immortality, saying that the realm of Midgard needed eternal protectors. Some of them had been reluctant to accept the golden apples that would do this but had all eventually agreed. There had been a large feast, held in honor of their victory and within a week or so, they had returned to Earth.

Returning to Earth, Tony and the team had expected nothing other than the normal, of course when they broke the news to the press, they had gone ballistic but it had only lasted a bit. It was a week after they had returned home that a girl showed up on Tony's doorstep, well, on the sidewalk outside of his tower. She was tall for age, had long dark blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was 15 and claimed to be Tony's daughter. Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha hadn't been surprised, what with Tony being a playboy and all that but Tony was shocked. He had multiple DNA tests run and each ended with the same result, she was his daughter. So Tony had sat down with the girl to learn everything about her, he was eager to be a good father despite what his had been. He learned that her name was MiKayla. Her mother had been one of the many women that Tony had slept with, he of course had no real memory of her. MiKayla went on to explain that her mother had been one of the few Aesir to live on Midgard. Her mother had died just a few months ago, giving her magical powers to her daughter for reasons she didn't know.

MiKayla had quickly fallen into place with the team, they all adored her and were more like her extended family rather than her father's teammates. She relished the times when she went on missions with them, her magical capabilities proving helpful for various things.

So, eleven years later, nothing much had changed. All of the Avengers had taken up permanent residency in Stark Tower, each of them having their own floor. Thor stayed in Asgard but he visited every few weeks and came to help when the others could use help against whatever threat reared its ugly head. The recent threats had been the Chitauri, apparently they were resurfacing but they were even more powerful before it that was possible. There was no sign of Loki with them.

Of course, nobody said that Loki was innocent in the matter...

* * *

**Yes, the prologue is short but I didn't want to give too much away. If I type more of this the chapters will be longer, I promise.**

**I am still unsure if I want to continue this but I want to know some people's thoughts on whether I should keep updating or not. 8D**

**So, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, Chapter One. 8D**

**I do not own any characters except for MiKayla herself.**

* * *

She leaned back against the taxi seat, waiting patiently to arrive at her stop. It took close to an hour for the taxi driver to navigate through the packed streets of New York. Soon however, Stark Tower loomed in the distance, standing tall against the sky.

"Is this your stop?" The driver asked.

She nodded and handed him a bill to pay for the ride before stepping out of the car.

"Miss Stark!"

MiKayla turned to see a young girl running up to her, holding out a picture and a pen. Her parents stood a bit away.

"Can I have your autograph? Please?" She said, staring up at her with big green eyes.

MiKayla chuckled. "Of course." She took the picture, a newer one f her fighting with the team, and signed it in her elegant script.

"Thank you!" The little girl smiled and hugged her before running back to her parents. MiKayla smiled and waved at the little girl before walking inside of the tower.

"Good afternoon Miss Stark," the receptionist said smiling.

"Good afternoon," she replied before entering the private elevator. "Jarvis, take me up to the Family Floor please."

_"Of course ma'am_," came the faithful reply.

Feeling the elevator lurch under her feet, she waited for it to carry her up to one of the top floors of the tower. Finally, the door opened and MiKayla walked into the large kitchen.

"Hey Steve," she said brightly. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Grilled cheese sandwiches, want one?" He asked, glancing at her before turning back to the stove.

"Mmhmm. Where's Dad at?"

"In the living room," he replied.

"Thanks," MiKayla said, leaving the room. She had barely walked into the living room when she was crushed in a hug. She looked up to see Thor and rolled her eyes but she hugged him back. "Hey Thor! Why are you back so quickly? You only left 3 or so weeks ago."

Thor fell silent, as did the rest of the team that were standing or sitting behind him.

"What is it?" She asked more seriously.

Tony nodded to Thor as if to tell him to go on. Thor sighed. "My brother has been making more appearances lately."

"And?" She shrugged and sat on the couch. MiKayla didn't why that would cause the team to look anxious or concerned. They'd never been like that before.

Her father sighed. "He's looking for another person with magical capabilities for some reason."

"What does that have to do with me? I wouldn't help him with anything," she continued, her brow furrowed.

"I know that but, Loki doesn't need for you to do it voluntarily," he said. That sent chills over her. There were very few sorcerers on Earth, she was likely the most powerful of them. However, Loki had found ways before to control people. He wouldn't need for her to cooperate. "Therefore, you aren't allowed the tower unless you're with one of us, Jarvis will inform me if you do."

MiKayla sighed. "Really?" Her father could be really over protective, more so than most people think Tony Stark would be. Of course, the whole team was very protective of her, that was probably one of the reasons that she had never really had a real relationship with anyone. Everyone was scared of making her 'extended family' mad.

Of course, if she wanted to get out of the tower, she could do so easily without alerting Jarvis.

That was when Steve decided to walk in, holding a huge plate full of grilled cheese sandwiches. MiKayla quickly grabbed her's because once everyone else got to them, they were gone. "Anything else?" She asked, ready to head to her floor and catch up on some drawings.

"Yeah, some new books came in," Bruce said. "Their in a box in dining room."

"Awesome," she said, walking into the dining room, eager to look through the large boxes on the table. She ended up grabbing most of the left over books before going to her floor which rested between everyone elses'.

Nearly ten minutes later, she laid stretched out across her bed, book in hand when a knock sounded on her door.

"Come in," she said, pulling up into a sitting position. Her father walked in, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm only trying to keep you safe," Tony said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at him for a minute. "Exactly how much alcohol have you had today?"

He chuckled. "Not that much actually. Is it that weird that I would actually say something kind?"

MiKayla shrugged. "Maybe not," she smiled and hugged him. "And it's fine, I understand."

Tony nodded. "Well, that's all." He got up and walked out.

MiKayla sighed and laid back on her bed, flipping back to her page in the book.

...

It wasn't until hours later that MiKayla actually looked up to see the time. Nine o'clock. She stood up and stretched. Nobody else would be checking on her anytime soon and she felt like she needed a bit of fresh air. She muttered a simple spell to make a clone of herself that took the place of where she had been on the bed, picking up the book. She then teleported to one of her favorite spots in Central Park. Thankfully, this side of Central Park wasn't as popular as other places, despite the fact that it was one of the more beautiful scenes.

She stretched out on one of the benches, looking up at the sky. She doubted she'd be going out alone again anytime soon, it was too much of a risk, both because of Loki and how mad the team would be if the found out. Of course, she wasn't exactly helpless and she was rather confident in her powers, even if she knew she could only hold him off for a bit but that would be all she would need. The team would take only minutes to find her.

Sighing she closed her eyes for just a moment, letting her thoughts drift off. She didn't realize how tired she was though and soon, she fell asleep.

...

MiKayla opened her eyes and was greeted to the sight of green leaves standing out against the bright blue sky.

"Damn," she said. Standing up quickly, she brushed her clothes off before teleporting back to her room.

"_Miss Stark, your father wishes to see you on the Family Floor," _Jarvis said, a few moments later.

"Great," she muttered, brushing her hair down before taking the elevator up a few floors. When she walked into the living room, she saw every single member of the team there, sitting on the couch but her dad stood up waiting on her. She looked down at the floor.

"Where were you last night?" Her dad asked in a stern voice. "You didn't honestly think I'd fall for the whole clone thing did you?"

"I went for a walk in the park and fell asleep on one of the benches," she said, looking up to meet her dad's eyes.

"Why would-" He let out a breath and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you that stupid? Did you not hear what we told you yesterday?! There is a mass murderer after you, wanting you for who knows what."

"Tony..."Steve said. Tony held a hand out to him, telling him to be quiet.

"You not only endangered yourself, but you were endangering the team and possibly the world. There's no telling what Loki wants a magic user for but whatever it is, I can guarantee it isn't anything good."

"You know, I can actually take care of myself," she snapped back. "I'm not totally helpless and no matter what you would think, the world may need Iron Man but I don't," she growled, teleporting back to her floor.

She flipped the lock on her door, leaning against it. "... _the world may need Iron Man but I don't._" How she regretted those words the second they cam e out of her mouth. She knew they would hurt him, no matter how much he would deny it later when she would apologize. She sighed and laid down on her stomach, burying her face in the pillows. This was not a good way to start the day but maybe it wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

**So, I'm always looking for reviews, suggestions, or comments so feel free. 8D**

**Next chapter should be out rather soon. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter two!**

**It's kind of ironic that today is Valentine's Day and I'm sitting here typing all of these things for this chapter. Oops.**

**Also, this chapter is M, mostly for language but a slight bit of almost-torture.**

**I do not own all of the characters.**

* * *

Loud footsteps sounded through the lifeless hall. The prisoner lifted his head, his dirty black hair framing his gaunt face. He thrashed against the shackles holding his wrists though it was of no use. As the footsteps grew louder, the prisoner's struggling became more and more urgent. A moment later, the Chitauri soldier walked in, unhooking the chains that held the shackles from the wall and grabbing his wrists. The soldier dragged him from his cell, bringing him out into a larger area. A throne sat at the end, a large figure was sitting on it, a figure the prisoner knew well.

"Ahh, my pet, I have a job for you." The figure walked forward as the Chitauri soldier forced the prisoner down onto his knees. The being came closer, finally stepping into a small ray of light, showing purple skin covered in golden armour and crimson eyes.

Thanos smiled at the sight of fear and resignation in the prisoner's eyes. Thanos reached down and pulled a small blue gem from his belt. He twirled it in his fingers for a moment, before placing it against his prisoner's forehead and using his powers to activate it.

The prisoner screamed in agony. He could feel the force pushing into his mind, ripping it from his hands and placing it under new control. It felt as though someone was sawing through his skull with a white hot knife and for some reason, no matter how much he begged, they wouldn't stop.

It lasted only seconds. Thanos pulled the gem away and placed it back on his belt before reciting a few spells. The prisoner's shredded, dirty clothes were replaced with his shining armour. His hair became clean and brushed back, and his many wounds were shielded from sight but not healed.

The prisoner repositioned himself so that he was kneeling on one knee, looking up at Thanos. "You said you have a job for me Master?"

Thanos grinned at how easily the Mind Gem had worked. "Yes. Go to Midgard and retrieve the...item of interest."

"And what to do with the Avengers?"

"Do not kill them, I enjoy a challenge."

With a quick nod, he went to where a small mass of Chitauri were assembled, just enough to allow for a more undercover attack. Thanos opened the portal and watched as the prisoner and Chitauri walked through. The golden, curved horns of the prisoner's helmet illuminated against the light.

* * *

It was a few days after her Central Park outing and she hadn't left her floor since. MiKayla was growing tired of being cut off from the team though and she really needed to apologize or something. She turned over in her bed and pulled the cover over her head. She'd go up there soon but it wasn't likely everyone was awake yet.

A knock on the door brought her thoughts to an abrupt halt. "Come in!" She had barely pulled the cover off over her head when another black cloth was pulled over her head. She panicked and reached up to pull it off only to have her wrists caught in cold, metallic hands. She did everything she could to get out of the cold grip but she felts a few more hands lock onto her, effectively dragging her from the room. A minute or so later, they finally came to a stop and the cloth was pulled off of her head. She was sitting on the floor on the Family Floor and the team was sitting across from her. Thor's head was bleeding and he was held still by a spell, Bruce lay on the ground unconscious, and the rest of the team sat bound and held down by what MiKayla recognized to be Chitauri. Thor was glaring at something, or someone, standing just behind her. She tilted her head back and froze.

Loki was standing just behind her, adorned in golden armour. He smiled when she looked at him. She shot into a standing position, backing away toward the team.

Loki chuckled. "Hello there."

MiKayla gulped and muttered a quick paralysing spell which Loki deflected with an even faster defensive one.

"I don't think so," he said in a sweet voice which only sounded more terrifying. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her hands down under his grip.

"Don't touch her you bastard!" Tony yelled, eyes flicking between Loki and her. He thrashed against the Chitauri but couldn't budge them a bit. It was obvious they had been at it a while, each of the team was covered in bruises and scratches.

Loki laughed. "You aren't in much of a position to be ordering me around Stark."

Her father growled at him. "If you harm her, so help, I will murder you in the most creative way possible and I'm sure the team wouldn't mind helping."

Thor looked at Loki with something that resembled sadness in his eyes. "Brother please."

"I am not you brother." Loki looked down at MiKayla and brushed her cheek. "Well, say your farewells. I doubt you'll see them again."

MiKayla flinched away from him and turned to the team but the words caught in her throat and her eyes filled with tears. There had to be something they could do, anything. But everything seemed helpless. Her magic was of no use as Loki could overpower it, Bruce was unconscious, and everyone else was bound in one way or another.

"Everything'll be fine," Tony said, watching her. His eyes seemed to have tears in them too. "I promise." His voice cracked. The rest of the team remained silent for some reason, either from sadness or respect for her father, she couldn't tell.

Loki laughed. "It's never good to make promises you can't keep." MiKayla met her father's gaze just before Loki mumbled something and the rest of the team disappeared from her sight with a flash of light.

* * *

Tony remained where he had been on the floor even after the Loki and the Chitauri had left. How dare that fucking bastard take-no, even _touch _his daughter? But regardless of what he wanted or what he thought, the harsh reality still came crashing over him. Loki had taken his daughter and he had just sat there on the floor and promised her everything would be okay when he doubted it would be.

Somehow, the team managed to get him up. He stood there for a minute before looking at each of them. "Please tell me that did not just happen."

None of them replied. The faces showing various stages of sadness.

Moments later, a slight groan came from Bruce and he stood up, swaying slightly and holding his head. "What happened?"

"That bastard took her," Tony growled.

It took Bruce a minute to grasp what he meant. When he figured it out his eyes shot green. "Excuse me for a bit," he said before quickly leaving the tower, no doubt going to Hulk out in some place on the edge of the city.

Thor sighed and sat beside Tony before realizing his head was still bleeding. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few paper towels, staunching the blood flow from the gash before returning to the living room. "I will go to Asgard and see if the AllFather may have some way for finding Loki and MiKayla."

Tony nodded slightly, keeping his gaze on the floor. Thor was about to walk out onto the balcony to leave when Steve called to him.

"Thor, I want to ask you something," Steve said, he looked confused but deep in thought.

"Go on."

"Well, I thought you had said Loki's eyes were green."

Thor furrowed his brow. "They are but I don't see what that has to do with this situation."

Steve shook his head. "His eyes weren't green, Thor. They were definitely blue."

Clint's head snapped up, his eyes darting to Steve. "Do you mean to tell me that he's being controlled?"

Steve shrugged and looked to Thor for an answer.

Thor sighed. "I do not know my friends though I will ask as soon as I make it to Asgard." He then turned and walked out onto the balcony, disappearing in a golden light.

* * *

**So, I'm always looking forward to reviews, replies, comments, and suggestions, so feel free to leave any that come to mind! I'm always eager to read tips and suggestions that could help me to improve.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! 8D**

**I do not own all of the characters.**

* * *

As soon as the light had faded, MiKayla felt a sharp tug at her wrists and didn't have enough time to react before she realized she had shackles on. She tried to use her magic to do something, anything but as soon as she did a shock shot through her arms, causing her to yelp in pain. She looked to Loki. He seemed confused but grabbed the chain connecting her wrists and led her down a path. After a moment, they were in a larger area. Someone or something was standing on the opposite side of the room, just infront of a large throne. It walked over to them.

"You've done your job my pet," he said. Smiling malevolently, he took a small gem from his belt and held it up infront of Loki. Loki gasped in pain and fell to his knees, his armour disappearing and leaving shredded clothes and shackles in its place. Gashes and bruises appeared on his skin but the most astonishing thing was that his eyes turned from blue to green. She gasped as she realized what that meant. His breathing grew ragged and he kept his eyes on the ground, not moving from where he sat.

The other being stood infront of MiKayla, his red eyes staring down at her. He grabbed her chin in his hand and forced her to look up at him. She frowned and bit his hand. He laughed and wrapped his hand around her throat, picking her up off the ground.

"Got some spirit do you? I'll make sure to break it," he snarled before throwing her on the ground. "Put them in a cell." With that, a few Chitauri grabbed Loki and dragged him off. He fought back but only briefly. They grabbed her to and followed after the others. She fought back with more vitality but it soon died down. They threw her in the same cell as Loki and quickly slammed the doors closed behind them. Dried blood covered the stone floor and there wasn't anything in there except some hooks on the walls. It was dark but after her eyes adjusted, it was better. Loki was sitting in the far corner, head on his knees. MiKayla laid her head back against the wall for a moment before crawling over and sitting by Loki. She tapped gently on his back and he hissed in pain and inched away from her.

"Woah, sorry," she said.

He looked up at her. "You shouldn't be here," he whispered.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah because I had a lot of other options."

Loki tilted his head, still staring at her. "What's your name?"

"MiKayla."

He nodded and laid his head against the wall.

"What's wrong with your back?" She asked cautiously, remembering how he had flinched away.

He sighed through his nose before reaching back and pulling his shirt up a bit. MiKayla gasped and couldn't help but stare. His back was lacerated and had little skin left on it. It wasn't bleeding horribly but it had to hurt. He let the shirt fall back down.

"What happened?"

"Eleven years of mistreatment," he said. MiKayla stayed silent.

"Is that what'll happen to me?" She asked quietly.

Loki looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry for bringing you here. If I had been in a right mind it wouldn't have happened," he said.

She bit her lip before another thought occurred to her. "Has this..."mistreatment" been going on the whole time you've been away from Earth?" She asked, using the term had he had said rather than what it really was.

Loki gave a short nod.

"The team wouldn't have let Thor take you back to Asgard if they had known this would happen."

Loki snorted. "I doubt it."

MiKayla sighed and laid her head back against the wall and allowed for the silence to drift on. Apparently she fell asleep because she woke up a few hours later to the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. She looked over to where Loki sat. He looked tense and his eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling. A Chitauri solider walked in and immediately grabbed the chains connecting her wrists. She stood up and pulled back, trying to yank her hands back. Another Chitauri walked in to help and just as it grabber her, Loki slammed into them, knocking them down. One of the Chitauri made a strange screeching sound and a few reinforcements arrived. They pinned Loki against the wall and one of them drove a blade covered in a purple substance into his left wrist. Loki drew in a ragged breath before sliding down the wall to the floor. The Chitauri quickly grabbed her and dragged her from the cell, back to the room they had come from. The Chitauri took the chain and hooked it to a stone sticking out the ground before leaving the room. The being from earlier sat on his throne, fingering the blade of a large knife. He got up and stood infront of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The being laughed. "Curious are you? I am Thanos. Now, what shall we do with you?" He walked in a circle around her before stopping behind her back. He grabbed her hair and wrenched her head back. Thanos smiled and trailed the sharp blade down the left side of her face, a thin line of red sprouting after it. "I think you'll be fun to play with," he growled.

* * *

As soon as Thor had made it to Asgard, he headed straight toward the palace. The golden city shone around him in all its brilliance, far too happy for Thor's sullen mood. Pushing open the palace doors, he went upstairs to the family room where his mother and father sat.

Frigga smiled and hugged him. "Why are you back so early?"

"I need to speak with you and Father," Thor said.

Odin nodded toward one of the large chairs. Thor sat down with his mother across from him and Odin to his right.

"What is it son?" Odin asked, leaning forward and clasping his hands together.

"Is-Is it possible that Loki was being controlled?" Thor asked.

Odin furrowed his brow. "Why do you ask?"

"He came to Stark Tower today-"

"You saw him? What happened?" His mother asked.

"He took Stark's daughter," he turned back to Odin. "I ask so because his eyes were blue, much like the archer's when he was being controlled."

Odin was silent for a moment before answering. "It is possible."

Thor's face brightened. "Than he may be innocent after all?"

"Don't get your hopes up Thor. We do not know everything about the situation," Odin said.

Thor nodded. "Is it possible you could bring him back here?"

Odin sighed and shook his head. "I can't even find his exact location Thor, much less bring him and the Man of Iron's daughter back."

"Is there any way for him to get back by himself?" Frigga asked.

"If he were able to make it through a portal, yes but I would think the Chitauri would be watching over him carefully and only let him leave when they allowed it."

"But it is possible? Even if it is the slightest chance?" Thor asked.

His father nodded. "Yes."

Thor smiled. "Then that is all he needs. I must be going back to Midgard. I am afraid that Friend Stark is rather upset."

Odin and Frigga nodded, both hugging him in turn. "Be careful, Thor," Frigga said.

Thor nodded and quickly left.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Thor had returned to Stark Tower. Tony had locked himself on his floor and the rest of the team, including Bruce, sat in the living room.

"Any news?" Steve asked, looking up at Thor as he entered.

Thor sat down on one of the couches. "The AllFather said that it is possible that Loki is under the control of another."

Bruce nodded. "Any idea on how to get MiKayla back?"

Thor looked down. "There is no way of finding where they are, much less bringing them back. My father did say that it was possible for them to make it through one of the portals though."

Natasha sighed. "So now we actually want the portals to occur just because there is a chance they could make it through?"

Thor could have laughed at the absurdity of it all.

* * *

**So, there will likely be a time skip within the next few chapters. I don't plan on them being stuck with Thanos all too long but it would get too drawn out if I did a chapter for every few days or so. ;3**

**Reviews, thoughts, and suggestions are always welcome! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. 8D**

**Thanks everyone for all of the great reviews! I feel loved. XD**

**I do not own all of the characters.**

* * *

The first thing she registered when she woke was pain. Her back felt like it was burning and the pain nearly pulled her back to unconsciousness. However, she groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision slowly drifted into focus showing only the dark ceiling above her. She sighed and tried pushing herself up only for her arms to give out as she slammed back to the floor. She involuntarily yelped as pain shot through her. MiKayla laid there for a moment, the throbbing in her back only fading slightly. Every movement sent a wave of pain through her. This wasn't the first time her back had been ravaged. It was however, the worst time in her month or so of being stuck on the barren wasteland of a planet. She finally managed to push herself into a sitting position and looked around the cell. Loki was gone. There was no telling what Thanos and the Chitauri were doing to him and she flinched at the very thought of the possibilities. Only days after her arrival, he had launched into a long story about his past, both before and after his fall from the Bifrost. The story made her rethink everything she had believed about Loki.

MiKayla closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, forcing the bad thoughts down. It was a few hours later that noises resounded through the halls. She tensed but otherwise remained still, her eyes locked on the cell door. It opened moments later and Loki was dragged in, the door slamming shut afterwards. He landed in an undignified heap on the floor with a grunt. After a moment, he pushed himself up, a small patch of blood staining the floor.

"You okay?" She asked quietly.

Loki gave her a look that screamed _Really?_After a moment he answered,"I'm fine," he said before pulling his knees up to his chest. She sighed and returned her head to the wall, her action being interrupted by a sharp growl from her stomach. The noise caused her to roll her eyes. She didn't need the constant reminder that she was hungry. The actual occasion they were allowed to eat was rare and only given when she was on the brink of starvation. Loki didn't seem much affected by the lack of food, only the occasional pained grimace and the obvious fact that he was underweight.

Loki glanced back to her. "Are you fine?"

She paused for a moment, weighing the different answers. "Compared to some times, yes."

Loki seemed to take that as a sufficient answer. He placed his head back on his knees and sat silently. MiKayla closed her eyes, and moments later, she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The team sat in the living room, sprawled about on the various couches and chairs. Everything was relatively relaxed. Bruce and Steve were reading a book and the newspaper, Natasha and Clint were talking, and Thor and Tony were watching the television. Suddenly, the television changed to an image of Nick Fury staring down at him from the screen.

"What the hell Nick, I was watching television," Tony slurred, his bottle of scotch in hand.

"Don't start Stark," Fury growled. "A group have Chitauri just appeared outside of the city."

Tony's face hardened as he jumped up, leaving the room to grab his suit.

"Got it Fury, thanks," Steve said as he got up. The television switched off as everyone left to get ready.

Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce arrived last in the Quinjet. As they stepped out, all that greeted them was a scene of decimation. Tony stood in the middle in his Iron Man suit, shooting his repulsors at the last couple of Chitauri. They went down quickly.

"Guah, what happened?" Clint said.

"I took care of them," Tony said. He sounded out of breath but was unharmed and his suit didn't seem to have a scratch on it. "I'm going back to the tower," he said before he flew off.

Steve turned to Thor. "Did he take down all of them?"

Thor shook his head a bit. "He brought down most of them and I got the rest. He seemed rather agitated."

Steve nodded. It was rather obvious why, he likely felt they were at least partly responsible for taking his daughter. Steve nearly shivered at the thought of what Tony was likely to do with Loki if-no, when, Steve corrected himself, MiKayla came back.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

MiKayla shrunk back in fear as Thanos approached where she stood, her wrists chained to a rock that stuck out of the ground. He smiled at her reaction. He stood there for a moment infront of her before pulling a short, sharp knife from his golden belt. The silver blade was covered in an iridescent substance. The small crowd of Chitauri that were watching cheered in their metallic voices, the were obviously eager for what was to happen next, which only sent shivers down her spine. Thanos laughed and fingered the blade for a moment before plunging it into her upper left arm. She whimpered in pain, biting her lip. The wound quickly began to burn as whatever had been on the blade hit her bloodstream. Thanos wasn't pleased with her lack of reaction so he gripped the handle firmly and pulled it down, shredding her arm. This time she screamed, the pain of what must have been poison and the wound in her arm too much.

MiKayla writhed in agony as she felt the poison finally reach her heart. The Chitauri around her roared, they liked her pain. It took only seconds for the poison to spread through her body once her heart was overtaken by it. The poison raced through her veins, burning as it went. The pain ranked highest on anything she had ever experienced. Worse yet were the hallucinations and images that played through her mind. Images of the team being tortured, of them dieing. Images of them turning her down, of her disappointing them. Images of her own death. She knew in some part of her mind that they were all just hallucinations, that none of it was real but that thought barely kept her from believing them. After some amount of time, hours or minutes, she couldn't tell, the pain had faded to a point that she could hold her tongue to keep from making any noise. The crowd had obviously become bored as they unhooked her chains and dragged her back to the cell. She landed in a heap on the floor but didn't move, she just laid there shivering, her eyes filled with tears. One of the Chitauri soldiers that had thrown her into the cell inched toward her but froze in its tracks when Loki let out a terrifying sound that resembled a growl as if he knew what the Chitauri planned on doing. The soldier quickly turned and left.

Loki moved to sit beside her after the cell doors had closed. He slowly pulled her into his lap. She was a bit suspicious of the action at first but soon relaxed into his chest, his cool skin soothed her a bit. They must have spent a few hours like that because she soon drifted off to sleep, her head still resting against his chest.

* * *

**So, I'm rather happy with this chapter. 8D**

**Anyway, I'm always looking for reviews, thoughts, and suggestions so don't feel scared to review. I promise I don't bite! ... At least, not all of the time. :3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the somewhat late update. I've been working on some stories for a friend and shelled out two chapters for my other fic.**

**This time skip below should be the last large one for a while. I didn't feel the need to go through day-by-day or week-by-week of what happened to MiKayla and Loki. Nothing much other than pain and torture anyway, I just was giving a few examples. Anyway, here goes chapter 5. 8D **

**I do not own all of the characters.**

* * *

_2 months later..._

MiKayla laid on the floor panting, trying to push herself up onto her hands and knees. Her hands were burnt though and any moment of her shoulders brought pain. She finally managed to raise up to her hands and knees only to have Thanos kick her chest, she was sure she heard a few ribs crack. Gasping for air, she fell back to the ground. Thanos chuckled and stepped on her left leg, putting all of his weight on it. Almost immediately, the bone shattered, causing her to scream from the combined pain. Black spots clouded her vision as she fought to stay conscious.

"Worthless mutt," Thanos growled.

"If I'm...so worthless..what do you..need me for?" She choked out between each gasp for air.

Thanos chuckled. He picked her up so that she was eye-level with him, his hand around her throat. "The Jotun runt can only go for so long and we don't exactly have any females here," he said, a grin spreading over his face as he looked her up and down.

_"...we don't have any females here." _It took a minute for those words to sink in. Even when they did she couldn't do anything to get away from him but she struggled regardless. Thanos threw her to the ground and leaned down over her, reaching forward to grab her but at that moment the Other walked in.

"The forces are ready, Master," the Other said.

Thanos stood up, "Of course, send them out and have this," he gestured toward her. "brought back to the cell."

The Other nodded and two Chitauri quickly entered, grabbing her and bringing her back to the cell. They threw her in and paused for a moment as if contemplating something before they were called away. The Chitauri left immediately, neglecting the cell door.

She pulled herself up into a sitting position, pulling her right leg up but gasped in pain when she tried to do so with her left leg. That was when she realized she was shaking, the last few minutes washing over her. Tears trailed down her face. She felt a cool hand on her shoulder and she immediately flinched away only to realize it was Loki.

"What did he do?" Loki growled, his green eyes dangerously narrow.

She shook her head, trying to drown the sobs shuddering through her. "Just threatened," she said in between sobs. Loki gave a short nod and wrapped his arms around her when she leaned into his shoulder. She only looked up when she heard footsteps coming from the hall. A group of Chitauri soldiers passed by, weapons in hand. Now MiKayla realized what the other had meant by "_The forces_." She turned her head to lay it back on Loki's shoulder when she heard a sharp intake of breath.

"What?" She asked cautiously.

"The door," he said, his eyes trained on it. Following his gaze, she found the door just the slightest bit open, which meant it couldn't be locked. He smiled and stood up quickly and quietly, holding a hand out to her. She gestured toward her leg, seeing it was swelling now. Loki's eyes narrowed again when he saw the damage to it but moved to her left side, wrapping his arm under her's and gently pulling her up. She made a slight hiss of pain but otherwise kept quiet. She leaned against the wall while Loki silently pulled the door open, looking left and right before grabbing her and slowly walking out into the hall. It seemed deserted and the only noise came from a room around the corner. Loki immediately headed towards the room and found only one guard standing outside of it. He let go of MiKayla and helped her lean back against the wall. She edged to the corner to observe how Loki took care of the guard. He knocked the legs out from under it with a swift kick, placing a hand over its mouth, and quickly exterminated it with its own weapon. He glanced into the room before turning back to her and giving her a wide smile. Just that simple gesture gave her a flicker of hope. He quickly wrapped his arm under her's again and helped her into the room. The room was empty except for a large portal in the middle and a pile of weapons stacked neatly on the floor. Suddenly, a screeching noise sounded behind them and they turned to see another group of Chitauri in the doorway.

"Damn," Loki said. He grabbed two of the weapons from the pile and handed one to her, both of them shooting wildly while backing toward the portal. MiKayla turned to see how far away the portal was and to her dismay, she realized it seemed to be shrinking.

"Loki, we must go!" She said looking desperately between him and the slowly shrinking portal. Loki looked back and then at the advancing Chitauri. He sighed and threw his weapon at them, knocking down two before going as fast he could to the portal while still caring some of her weight. He stumbled just as they made it through and they both fell to the ground. MiKayla yelped in pain as her leg was jarred. Loki sat up and whirled around to make sure the portal was closing, which it was. He sighed and laid back against the grass.

MiKayla smiled, and ran a hand over the grass under her, glad to be anywhere other than the barren planet.

"MiKayla?"

She froze and look up, meeting brown eyes, her smile lengthening considerably. "Dad?"

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Clint, and Natasha all sat, or layed in Tony's case, sprawled out about the various couches and chairs in the living room. The TV was on even though no one was really watching it; Bruce and Steve were reading, Clint and Natasha were talking to one another, and Tony was trying to show Thor something on his laptop. Seconds later, an image of Fury appeared on the television causing everyone's attention to turn to it.

Tony groaned. "Fury what is wrong with using the phone?"

Fury glared at him. "I don't feel like listening to your shit every time I try and call you."

Tony sighed. "Anyway, what's the problem?"

"Portal in Central Park," he said before the television screen flicked back to the previous channel. They all sighed in various stages of aggravation but each of them quickly left the room to get their gear.

Thor and Tony were again the first on the scene. They immediately started exterminating the small horde of Chitauri, Thor with his hammer and Tony with his various weapons. Everyone else arrived just moments later, bringing their own unique abilities into the battle. It wasn't long before the number of Chitauri had depleted greatly and only a few were left. They were, of course, quickly downed by the team and Tony turned back to the portal, readying himself for another horde. Thankfully however, the portal began to shrink. Just as he was sure it was about to fade away, two figures stumbled through, both falling to the ground. Tony landed on the ground, pulling the head piece up over his face.

He stood still in shock for a moment before he was finally able to form a word. "MiKayla?"

The other figure on the ground froze but the other looked up at him. "Dad?"

* * *

**Yay! *wiggles happily* **

**Anyway, reviews, thoughts, and suggestions are always welcome!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Late update; I know, I'm sorry. XD  
Better than than never though. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 6.**

**I do not own all of the characters.**

* * *

MiKayla pushed herself up into a sitting position, a smile spread across her face. "Dad!"

He smiled and leaned down, grabbing her and pulling her into an awkward, metal-encased hug. She flinched away when the metal touched her back but otherwise remained where she was. He soon let her go though and she had to catch herself on his suit to keep from falling. She looked up at him and realized he was staring at Loki, who was standing a few feet behind them. MiKayla glanced between Loki and her father before looking behind him and seeing that the team was also glaring at Loki, most of them slowly moving forward.

"Wait," she said addressing them, she looked at Tony. "At least hear out what he has to say before you go making any judgements."

"What? Are you kidding me?! He basically kidnapped you!" Tony yelled.

"But you don't know everything about the situation do you?!" She yelled back.

Her father made something that resembled a groan but glared at Loki. "And what the hell are we supposed to do with him?"

MiKayla looked back to Loki where he stood, he was watching them intently but also keeping an eye on the rest of the team that stood behind them. "He can come back to the tower for a while."

"Hell no!" Natasha said, stepping forward and speaking up. "There's no way in hell Stark with let that bastard into the tower."

Tony sighed and looked at his daughter, seeing something in her face that made him let out a sigh of resignation. "If he does anything remotely evil..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she said.

"Stark, are you insane?! You're seriously going to let him into the tower?" Clint said, his voice had a hint of barely controlled anger in it. He turned to Bruce, Steve, and Thor. "And you guys aren't going to say anything about it?"

"Remember how I said I could smell crazy on him? I don't any more and MiKayla is obviously comfortable enough with it so if she is..."Bruce shrugged. "I'm fine with it as long as he doesn't go trying to kill us or anything."

MiKayla looked to Thor, sure that he would also be highly against the idea. He seemed to be looking Loki up and down, a look of sadness and confusion on his face. She furrowed her brow and looked at Loki again, realizing now just how bad they must both look, covered in dried blood and dirt.

Thor sighed and looked at MiKayla where she stood, still holding herself steady with the help of her dad's armour. "I'm fine with it as well," was all he said, his gaze locked with MiKayla's.

Clint seemed to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "And what about you Steve?"

"Well, they both look like they could use some rest and medical treatment so..."Steve's voice trailed off.

MiKayla nodded to Steve. "So, let's go then." Most of the team turned and headed back to the Quinjet, Tony being one of them. He had turned quickly, causing MiKayla's grip to come loose and she barely kept standing while trying to keep the weight off of her left leg. Loki quickly came to her rescue though. He ducked under her left arm before wrapping his right arm around her waist where it wouldn't hurt her so bad. Her father glared back at him but allowed it.

"Thanks," she said quietly to him.

Loki gave a small smile. "No problem."

They climbed into the Quinjet after the team, Loki taking the seat at the end and MiKayla just a few away. Tony sat beside her, his Iron Man suit pressed awkwardly against the hard chair. The ride back was quiet, no one shared more than a few words. When they made it to the tower, Bruce, Tony, and Thor went down to the medical floor with Loki and MiKayla.

"Why do you guys have shackles on your wrists?" Bruce asked suddenly,

Loki looked down at them as if he had forgotten about them. "They hold back our magic, it keeps us from healing too fast."

"Too fast?" Tony asked.

Loki nodded. "It prolonged any pain," he said. Tony's face paled slightly.

"Well, we should go ahead and remove them, shouldn't we?" Tony asked.

"It would be helpful," Loki said.

Tony nodded and walked back into the elevator. "Be right back," he said. They stood waiting for him to return and a few seconds later he came back with a sharp looking tool.

"Great," MiKayla said exasperatedly.

Tony smiled. "You have a better idea?"

She rolled her eyes and held out her wrists. Tony took the metal cutters in his hand and locked the blades around the shackles before applying a lot of force to finally get the left shackle to snap. Seconds later, the right one followed and MiKayla rubbed her wrists. "Much better."

Tony motioned for Loki to hold out his hands as well. Loki had a confused look on his face but he otherwise complied and soon, his shackles also laid in a heap on the ground. He rubbed his wrists which were covered in dried blood. "Thank you," he said quietly. Tony nodded to him.

"Now that that's done, come on, the medical room is this way," Bruce walked down the hall. Tony and Thor started following him but Loki hesitated and turned to her.

"Now that I can use my magic again, I can heal your leg if you'd like," he said.

MiKayla looked up at him, her blue eyes searching his. "Are you sure?'

Loki nodded.

She shrugged. "It's fine then."

Loki muttered the healing spell under his breath, a small bit of golden light emitting from his hand. "It might hurt a bit." She nodded and tensed, ready for any pain that was to come. Loki crouched down and gently wrapped his hand around her leg, the magic flowing from his palm into the broken bone. MiKayla sucked in a tense breath through her clenched teeth as she felt the pieces of bone shifting around in her leg but it only lasted a moment and all that was left was a dull ache. She put some of her weight on her leg and found that she could at least walk on it.

"Thank you," she said as they followed Tony, Thor, and Bruce into the medical room.

"My pleasure," Loki said with a sly smile.

MiKayla rolled her eyes as pulled himself up onto the bed. Bruce began running a few simple tests and things while Loki explained everything, from the attack on New York to him taking MiKayla just a few months ago. Their faces alternated between disgust, to horror, to confusion. After he finished there was a long silence.

"So you're telling me, that the whole time, you were being controlled, kind of like you controlled Clint, and after you were sent back to the Chitauri all those years ago that you were tortured to no end," Tony said.

Loki tensed but nodded.

Tony sighed and leaned back in the seat, running a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't have let Thor take you back if I had known what would happen."

MiKayla gave Loki a lopsided smile to which he rolled his eyes. Bruce continued to run his tests and fix up Loki's wounds for the next hour or so. When Loki had first pulled his shirt off, everyone's breath had caught in their throats as they saw his back. Bruce didn't say anything about it though and he stitched a few different wounds closed as well as covered his back in an anti-inflammatory medicine and gauze. After he was finished, Thor, Tony, and Loki walked out of the room to sit outside while Banner cleaned up MiKayla's wounds. It was only an hour or so later when he had finished and they all went up to the Family Floor where Steve, Clint, and Natasha waited for them. Tony and Bruce explained everything to them while MiKayla and Loki ransacked the kitchen.

"Have you ever had pizza Loki?" She asked, pulling a frozen pizza out of the freezer.

Loki shook his head.

She smiled. "Well you're gonna try it." She pre-heated the oven and slipped the pizza in, impatiently waiting the twenty or so minutes it took to cook. Thankfully, it cooled quickly and she cut it into pieces, handing half of it to Loki and pouring them some large glasses of water. MiKayla sat down beside him at the island counter, picking up a slice and eating it. "Go on, try it," she said, amused at the way that he looked at the food. Loki shrugged and picked up a piece, gingerly taking a small bite of it.

She smiled as he ate the rest of the slice in a few bites. "It's good isn't it?"

"It's adequate," he said, his lips twitching. She rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, they walked into the living room where the rest of the team stood talking. Loki seemed cautious around them and stayed a bit further away.

"Well," her father said, clasping his hands together and turning to the two. "I guess you're going to be staying here a while then. "

"Who's floor is he staying on then? We can't have him on his own floor," Steve said.

Tony smiled. "Not mine!" He said quickly.

MiKayla rolled her eyes. "He can stay on mine. My floor is in the middle of everyone else's therefore making it easier to get there if anything were to happen."

They didn't seem very happy about the idea but obliged and MiKayla turned to lead Loki to the elevator.

"If you need anything-" Her father started.

"Yes, yes, I know dad," she said, looking back at him before entering the elevator. Loki glanced back at the group then followed her in.

"Why did you do that?" Loki asked, his green eyes watching her intently as if he was trying to figure out a complex puzzle.

MiKayla shrugged. "It would suck for you if you ended up with Natasha, Clint, or Thor, and dad's floor is off limits so that leaves Steve and Bruce. Bruce wouldn't be that great of a choice and Steve is just...Steve. He can be a bit annoying at times," she laughed.

Loki smiled slightly and then the doors opened and he followed her out onto her floor. She turned and led him down a hallway to her right.

"This is my room," she gestured to the room to the left, the door slightly ajar. She then pointed to the closest door on their right. "You can stay in there." She stepped forward and pointed to the second door on the right. "That is my personal library. You can get anything you want out of here."

Loki nodded. "Thank you," he said.

"No problem, if you need anything just ask," she said. Loki nodded again and walked into his room gently closing the door behind him. MiKayla stood there for a moment before walking into her own room. She laid down on her bed, revelling in the comfort of something she usually took for granted.

* * *

**Woop! I felt bad about being late so this chapter is a bit longer. Anyway, I'm always looking for thoughts, suggestions, and reviews! 8D**


End file.
